The major aims of the research proposed in this grant request are as follows: 1. Studies in Women: a) To continue our research effort with female subjects by further investigation into the psychopathology and pathophysiology of premenstrual tension and its treatment. 2. Studies with the Elderly: a) To expand current work examining the effects of antianxiety agents and psychostimulants in ambulatory volunteer populations of senior citizens. b) To study the use of gerovital in a population of depressed and apathetic geriatric nursing home residents. c) To explore the relationship between depression and early senile deterioration and their amelioration by Hydergine, imipramine, and placebo. 3. Studies with Small Groups (Interpersonal Drug Effects): To continue in the development of a small group experimental paradigm by which to assess drug effects on interpersonal behavior; in particular to determine whether chlordiazepoxide and exazepam will result in increased hostile verbal interactions in a small group setting. 4. Studies of Side Effects: To collaborate with the Boston Collaborative Drug Surveillance Program in the collection of data on the side effects of psychotropic drugs in clinical populations.